Multipurpose
by Devryn
Summary: One-shot: Merrill discovers a new use for Varric's multipurpose twine.


**A/N:**This was inspired by the two "twine" dialogues between Varric and Merrill. If you don't remember them or never saw them in your own playthrough, I've included them after the story.**  
><strong>

Anything you recognize belongs to the Dragon Age series and its respective owners. I'm just having a little fun. ;)

* * *

><p>Merrill toyed with the small object in her pocket, waiting for the right moment to speak up. She and Varric were walking through Hightown, on their way to visit Hawke in a brief moment of calm in the whirlwind of activity surrounding the conflict between mages and Templars. It really felt like something was ending to her, like it would all be over soon somehow (But Aveline would look after Hawke, right, wouldn't she? Oh, and Isabela too. She was <em>always <em>getting into all sorts of trouble. The elf decided she'd ask the Captain of the Guard the next time she saw her – just to make sure everything would be ok.)

She was waiting for the right moment because what she had to say was _important_, and she always managed to open her mouth and say something stupid. But she kept getting distracted. As they passed through the market, she saw Jean Luc had a very pretty scarf for sale (hers was getting a little worn), but it was Orlesian silk, and Merrill wasn't quite sure if anything that fancy would suit her. So she ended up asking Varric.

The dwarf had just smiled. "If you really like it that much, Daisy, go ahead and get it." He pressed a few silvers into her palm (he could spare them, so why not?), and the use of his nickname for her made her smile. Merrill was absolutely thrilled with the new scarf, lovingly giving the colorful scrap of cloth a happy cuddle before looping it around her neck, and Varric was equally pleased to see the obvious delight on her face. It didn't suit her to be so serious, and her face was often careworn these days.

She'd meant to mention the tiny accessory she'd stowed in her pocket right then – she really had. A gift for a gift. But then they walked underneath a tree and the Dalish elf _swore _she spied one of those little song birds with a black cap on its head high above in its branches. She hadn't seen one of those in years – not since she moved to the Free Marches from Fereldan!

So of course Merrill had to point it out. And Varric obligingly looked up, but neither of them could see the bird she'd described. She felt rather foolish and more than a little disappointed after that, but her friend knew just what to say to cheer her up.

"Oh, keep looking, Daisy. I'm sure you'll see another one eventually."

Encouraged, Merrill's big green eyes stayed skyward, peering into every tree and nook on a building ledge for the elusive song bird. She almost bumped into a very angry-looking nobleman, but Varric steered her straight at the last moment. They were almost at Hawke's door when her hand strayed to her pocket again and she remembered her gift.

"Oh, Varric!" Her voice was urgent when she spoke, almost as if she felt she had to hurry or she'd forget whatever she'd meant to say. "I almost forgot! Your twine."

He paused mid-step and turned in place, giving her a quizzical look. "Twine? That I gave you so you wouldn't get lost? I thought I told you to keep it."

"Oh, well, you did. And it's not _just _twine anymore because I used it for something. You said it was multipurpose, right? Tying up packages, lanterns, roast chickens and all?" So much for her planned speech; her words just came out in a jumbled flood, as usual.

Varric chuckled. "Did you bake me a chicken, Daisy? I hope you didn't set your kitchen on fire." He teased.

"No, no! Well…not this time." She added, after a pause. "I did almost once, though – making a cake for Hawke's birthday." Merrill supplied helpfully, and Varric shook his head at the memory of the poor, scorched cake. "And…I'm rambling. Again. Sorry."

She shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out something that was too small for the dwarf to quite make out, and presented it to him with a proud grin. "Anyway, I wanted to give this to you."

It was a small loop of cords wound together haphazardly, various bits of colored string bound into something resembling a bracelet. Varric accepted it, still a little confused as to what Daisy meant.

Meanwhile, Merrill was chirping away, happily pointing out different strands. "See, it's got a little piece of string from everyone. _That _one is from your twine, obviously, and that one…" She named all of their friends in turn, a length of cord corresponding to each: a bright blue one from Isabela, orange from Aveline, a tiny feather from Anders, and so on. It hadn't been easy coaxing the bits of cloth from everyone – most people gave her a rather skeptical look when the only explanation she'd give was that it was "a surprise for Varric" – but the elf had managed it, and the untidy length of woven string that had taken her hours to put together was her reward.

Seeing a perplexed expression lingering on Varric's face, Merrill offered another explanation. "It's a friendship bracelet, Varric." She tried to help him fasten it around his wrist, but it was too snug a fit. "Oh…sorry. I hadn't realized your wrists were so big! I modeled it after my own. Maybe that was…Hmm."

Merrill studied the woven accessory, brainstorming for a solution, but the dwarf beat her to it. "Not to worry. It looks like it's just the right size for Bianca." He unshouldered the nicknamed crossbow and wound the bracelet around its stock. "There. Perfect fit."

He gave his taller companion a grateful smile, tinged with just a hint of his earlier confusion. "It's a great gift, Daisy, but…"

"You're wondering why I gave it to you." Merrill said, in one of her moments of uncanny perceptiveness. Varric just nodded.

"Well, now you've got everybody all right there, so you won't forget."

"Now, you know I wouldn't forget any of you for a – "

"Oh, I know that. But it's not the same."

Varric shook his head in protest. "Look, Daisy, I can't accept this. You worked hard on it; they're your friends too."

"Keep it, Varric. Just in case you get lost." Merrill smiled.

"Thanks, Daisy." Varric shouldered Bianca, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder (well, as close to it as he could reach).

They continued on to Hawke's house, Merrill chiming in once more. "Besides, it's multipurpose."

Varric just smiled as they knocked on their friend's door, somehow knowing just what Merrill meant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As promised here are the two dialogues that served as the inspiration for this story, courtesy of the Dragon Age Wiki.

Act I:

**Merrill**: Thank you very much for the help earlier, Varric!

**Varric**: You made it back to the Alienage in one piece, then?

**Merrill**: I don't know how I wound up in Darktown. There are just too many corners in Kirkwall.

**Varric**: Still got that ball of twine?

**Merrill**: I left it at my house. Don't worry! I won't get lost while we're following Hawke.

**Varric**: Bring it next time, Daisy. Just in case.

Act III:

**Merrill**: You should have this back.

**Varric**: Twine? When did I loan you a ball of twine?

**Merrill**: You gave it to me when I first moved here when I kept getting lost in Lowtown.

**Merrill**: It drove the merchants in the market completely batty, but it did help me find my way.

**Varric**: Keep it, Daisy.

**Merrill**: I don't think I'll be getting lost again anytime soon.

**Varric**: You never know. You might need to tie a package up, hang a lantern, dress a roast chicken. It's multipurpose.


End file.
